Miko and the Demon
by Youkerie
Summary: My version of Beauty and the Beast. Naraku will have a very detailed death. This is a SesshouMaruKagome fic. They will, at least I will try, have a very detailed life. There is a lustful side of Sess? When did this happen? Oooo he might be the better side
1. The Beginning

  
Miko and the Demon  
  
NOTE: ( ) MEANS THOUGHTS

As it rained for the third day in a row, a lone traveler walks the muddy path to the castle doors. Knocking five times on the old oak door, the traveler pulled an object from thier pocket. Just as the doors opened just a crack. "What is it you want, wench?" the shadowed figure answered in a emotionless tone. "I ask only for a place to stay the night. I would give you an item in return of course..." The traveler stated. "Be gone with you, I would not give the likes of you a place to stay even if you payed me with all you have. Now go!" The figure said starting to close the doors. Only to have the stanger stop him in his tracks. "Wait, you at least must listen to what i have to offer" The stanger said putting the object in view. "A small pathetic jewel? You insult me." With that said he slammed the door in the stangers face.

As the lord walked down the corridor, the doors swung open. As the lord turned to see what had caused the racket, he fell to his knee's with pain. "SesshouMaru, Lord of the Western lands, for your wrong doings you shall be punished!" Said the woman before him. As he looked upon her he relized his mistake, though it was already to late. "Until you can learn to care for anyone and them care for you in return, no matter the circumstances, you shall be cursed to follow the moons shadow" Then all was dark, save for a small ball of glowing light. As a clawed hand reached out and took it.....

That same night, deep withen the valley a new born babe's crys could be heard. As people walked quickly about, whispers could be heard. "Is it true?" "Yes she is gone." "How horrible the mother just lost her husband not 2 weeks ago, now this!" "What of the child?" " They say the grand parents will take her in but-" "They can not live much longer!" "They just dont want her in an orphanage!" "Quiet the midwife is coming" As the childs wailing starts to cease she was moved to a small cottage just outside the village.

16 years later.....

"Dont worry Hojo I'm just going to the graveyard." Kagoma said leaving her home behind. As she passed by a field Kagoma pick a few flowers. "I guess these will have to do for now." Kagoma said to herself. "Off to the graveyard again, Kagoma?" Said a dark voice behind her. Kagoma jumped at the voice. "Oh its just you Naraku, you scared me" She said walking a bit faster. "Yes it is just me." He said grabbing her hand. "Please let me join you." "Really you dont have-" "But I insist." He said grasping her hand harder making her gasp from the pain. When Kagoma finished paying her respects she got up and started heading home with Naraku at hand. "Well thank you for walking me, but I have to help Hojo with the chores." Kagoma said trying to get out of Naraku's grasp. "Not so fast. If your so thankful why not a kiss?" He said pushing her up against the wall, while leaning closer. "I-I dont know. I mean what if-" She was silenced as Naraku closed the space between them. The first thing few things that went through her mind were to never have him kiss her again. Another thing was her instincts telling her what to do. So she did.

As Naraku fell to his knees holding his crotch, Kagoma ran inside the house and locked the door.(Please, please just let him leave.) She listened carefully to see if he was still there. She could hear him cursing under his breath as he got up and started walking away. "Hi Kagoma, your finally home!"

END CHAPTER ONE

HAHAHA I'm evil arnt I. Sry if this was a bit short. If you dont understand it to well let me explain. OK that small glowing ball was the Sacred Jewel (Ano I cant remember how to spell it the other way) Also ,ummm , oh yea. Soon she shall be SessouMaru's-- I mean read on, yes just read and find out. OK Inuyasha and all- pretty much- other characters will be in the story. PLEASE REVIEW. Hoped you liked it


	2. The Walk of Fire

**I know, I know! I'm a bad person. But I had to move across the ocean to Germany and…yada, yada, yada, blah, blah, blah. Anyway I'm really bad at keeping up with things. Anyway here is the second chapter. I hope you like it!! Also I think it (might) be long. So gomen if it's kinda...iffy....**

**Oh yea don't own Inuyasha... - maybe SesshouMaru but not Inuyasha.... what I'm not aloud even that?- Man...Oh well. I can still dream. **

**Chapter Two**

**The Walk of Fire**

"**Kagome are you alright? You look a bit flustered," Said Hojo walking closer to Kagome. "I'm fine just a little windy outside today. Nothing to worry about." Kagome moved toward the small living room and sat on the old couch. Which looked like it would break at any moment. Hojo soon joined her. "Don't worry about the goats I already took care of them. As for dinner I got that covered too. So all's that's left is the chickens," Hojo said turning toward Kagome. " Oh! I'm so sorry Hojo. I totally forgot. Why didn't you remind me? ," Kagome said as her face twisted with guilt. " That's alright I don't mind, just as long as it doesn't happen to often," Said Hojo letting out a joyful laugh. "Well I've had a long day. I'll go take care of the chickens and then go to bed. Goodnight Hojo ," With that Kagome got up and left outside.**

**--- just a note I'm not going to keep her with Hojo for to long... in fact she's leaving tonight...I'm just impatient ---**

**Once Kagome had finished taking care of all the chickens she started to leave the chicken coop. As she looked toward the house she noticed people were at her door and they had torches with them. As she crept toward the house she saw that all of them were men standing near the house. Each of them holding their own torches...some holding two. As she looked closer she noticed that one of them was Naraku. Just when she was about to get up from her hiding place, Naraku suddenly started shouting to whomever may have been in the house. " Kagome come out now and I won't have to go to drastic measures." Immediately Kagome knew what he meant. She was about to let out a cry of disbelief, but stopped herself knowing that if she did she would be discovered. **

**Trying to calm her now frazzled mind to figure a way out of this. Then it hit her...Hojo. He was still inside the house! Now she was in real trouble... Before she could start thinking again Naraku spoke up once again, "Kagome! If you had just listened to me like you were supposed to, this wouldn't have happened! Stupid bitches like you should have learned better than to mess with me!" At that last comment he signaled to the men in the group and almost immediately they started to throwing their torches onto the roof and into the windows. Laughing as they did so.**

**Kagome could only watch Naraku's sinister face in the fire light as her only home started to burn. Finally she snapped out of her daze and her brain registered what had happened while she just sat there watching. She let out blood curdling scream filled with grief and despair. Immediately Naraku looked away from the burning house and looked toward the area from where the scream came. He quickly rounded up his men and they ran to where Kagome was. "So you thought you get away from me did you," Naraku practically snarled at her.**

**Kagome, once again, did the first thing that came to mind. She ran. Naraku and his gang started to chase after her. Now Kagome was starting to think that running might not have been a good idea. What was worse was that she had run into the woods. A very bad idea.- Then again it might have been a good idea. -As soon as she ran into the woods Naraku's gang faltered a little bit before entering after her. A few of the men who still had torches dropped them before entering the woods after Kagome, Knowing they wouldn't be of much help.**

**Kagome knew that she had only two things to fear in these woods and that was Naraku and the wolves. Not your ordinary wolves that will run off at a gun shot or two, No these wolves fought back no matter how many bullets you put in them. Very few encountered these wolves and returned alive and with both of either their arms or legs. Just as she starting to think the worse Kagome noticed that she was now deeper in the woods than she had ever gone before. But as long as Naraku was behind her and still a threat, Wolves seemed merely a few annoying insects buzzing around her head. And so she ran on.**

**Naraku had almost caught up to Kagome to where he could have reached out and grabbed her. But a flickering light behind him made him slow. It was fire, Reaching high above the tree tops and moving toward them at a very fast rate. Not caring much anymore about capturing Kagome, Naraku started running as fast as he could away from the fire to find an exit. Most of his men had already fallen back and were already swallowed into the flames as though they were merely bumps along the road. **

**Kagome heard the screams and looked back only long enough to take in the sight of the wall of fire moving very swiftly her way. She saw that Naraku had seen it as well and was also starting to run for his life. Knowing now that he was now taken off the big threat list, it didn't help much with a bigger one filling his place. Then they heard it, Both Kagome and Naraku nearly stumbled in there paths. _Wolves_. **

**Kagome spent no time to think. She knew she couldn't out run the wolves but maybe the fire would stall them long enough. Almost suddenly the forest nearly stopped to where there were only at least a fourth of trees that surrounded Kagome. Kagome looked quickly at her surroundings and noticed there was a faded dirt road a little to her left. She ran quickly to it, thinking this might be her way out. **

**Naraku had only a few men left with him now. Once they heard the wolves they quickly got together knowing that the more men they had the safer they were. After a few spoken words they figured there were about 4 wolves at most. Noticing that the fire was gaining on them, even with the lack of trees, they started to run for it. As soon as they were only a few yards away,three wolves cut in front of them. Then one went to the back to keep them going. Slowly rearing them off coarse without there knowledge. As the fourth wolf went the other way toward the dirt road.**

**Kagome heard the sound of paws hitting the faded dirt on the road. She looked back and wished she hadn't. A male wolf was behind her and catching up fast. He had an enormous frame and lust for blood in his eyes. He had nearly caught up to her, just barely able tosnap at her heels when the fire blazed forward so fast it caught them both by surprise with a burst of searing heat hitting them both. Kagome was the first to recover and took the chance to get a head start.**

**The wolf quickly recovered as well and was soon on Kagome's heels. Now with the wolf right on her tail and the wall of fire behind and beside her she had no choice but to go straight. Passing burning trees she turned her head to see if the wolf had slowed, even just a little. Seeing how it had not she turned her head quickly back toward the front. Before she could stop herself she fell off the cliff with the wolf right behind her…**

**--- Oh yea!! I'm good…or so I hope...PLEASE REVIEW!!! If I get a lot and not many are flames then I will update quicker!! See how this works?? Anyway I really hope you enjoyed it…sry if it was a little short. Was it longer than the last? Anyway thank you for your previous reviews and I'll see you guys later ---**


	3. Evil Defying Feet

**Rude Awakening or Maybe...**

OK I finally updated...yea sry about taking so long...we just started moving into our NEW house...again. Anyway I don't care if this isn't long cause I'm just gonna write. So your just gonna have to bear with it. Well I hope you enjoy. . Also I describe a lot in this one...be happy, I dont do this often...actually never.

-

All she could feel was the nagging pain in her head. She could feel herself coming out of a deep sleep, and it hurt. Wincing at the pain she tried to block out the bright light insisting on waking her. But she felt so...warm? Wasn't winter her...Cracking her eyelid open a fraction of an inch she looked at her surroundings. The shock made her open both her eyes wide and gasp quite loudly. Where was she?

All that she could see was a vast elegant room. As she looked closer, she took in her surroundings. The first thing she noticed was the color, Purple. But very light shades of it, making it seem angelic in the light. Or in Kagome's mind, Perfect. The room was large, yes, but it seemed so cozy. Immediately making you feel welcome. There was a perfectly sized fireplace just opposite of the bed she laid in. Close by was a desk just enough to space to sit and write in a journal perhaps. On the wall to her right was a large oak wardrobe, painted just a darker shade of purple than the rest of the room, making it fit perfectly with everything. Kagome couldn't even imagine what clothes it beheld comparing to the rest of the room.

Then her eyes fell upon the bed in which she laid in. The light purple curtains hanging from the canopy left a beautiful memory in the mind. Feeling the blanket beneath her she gasped slightly. Silk. The whole blanket, she reached out for the curtain at her side, silk as well. Not only that but very soft and smooth. Laying her head back against the soft silky pillows probably filled mainly with goose down. And the room being purple, meaning nothing more than royalty or high supremacy. And of course they must have been female. The question was, who?

The real problem was how she got here. Kagome lay there trying to think of her last few memories. But it gave her a headache to think so hard. She decided to rest a little before trying to figure out anything. Maybe everything would be clearer when she awoke. And so Kagome fell into a deep peaceful sleep.

-

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU THOUGHT THEY WERE HELPLESS?" said the dark ominous shape in the shadows. "I am sorry master I though you wouldn't have minded to mu-" "MINDED? MINEDED THAT YOU BROUGHT A COMPLETE STRANGER INTO MY HOME!" said a strong booming voice from within the luminous shadows. The servant trembled as he saw he masters eyes start to glow a slight red." If I had known you didn't want comp-" The servant was cut off as his master quickly left through the open doorway. "I told you wouldn't be happy about our new guest..." Said a figure as she came out of the shadows. " Sango now isn't the time we have to go quickly to see if we can save our new guest" said the servant standing straight up. "I know Miroku lets go now...I just hope you know what you've gotten your self into..." Said Sango walking toward the doors with Miroku right behind her.

Anger coursed through his veins like new life. Just as his clawed hand dripped acid onto the floors. He ran as quickly as he thought needed. All that could be seen as he ran his way to the east wing was a flash of red and that was it. All that was left after he left was the fresh smell of burning acid. A loud rumbling sound like thunder could be heard as he passed by. The sound vibrated through the marble hallways and shook anything it touched.

-

A loud thundering noise woke Kagome, if anyone were to ask. It sounded so loud yet still far away. Kagome quickly looked around and let out a sigh of relief. She was still in the same bed, but now it was already completely nighttime. Kagome listened again at the loud noise and noticed it was closer now. It seemed as though it was coming right at her. Before she could react the door flew open and nearly fell of its hinges. Kagome would have run but shock and curiosity kept her where she was. She looked toward the now open doorway. Gathering all her courage she said, "Hello?" There was no movement or sound.

Kagome slowly made her way to the edge of her bed. She quickly stepped off the bed. She stayed near the bed side as though it might be able to save her from harm. She squinted as she tried to see anything in the dark shadows. She could have sworn she saw a pair of red eyes, but then they were gone. Kagome started to slowly creep towards the open door way. She squinted again when she was half-way to open door way. She thought she saw a figure of some sort, but it was to brief to be sure. One again she talked to silence of the dark, "Is anyone there?". The sound of rustling clothes could be heard ever so slightly. Kagome took a hesitantly half-step back, but decided against it. She was already too far to go back now.

She continued to walk closer to the door way. She could hear her heartbeat pounding in her ears as she began to get nervous. She stopped at least one foot away from the open door way and whatever might be at its opening. Thinking that if she were to continue on slowly towards it, it might go away, she decided to see if...

-

Ok this is the creatures view thingy from before he slams the door opens. (Yea I know you know that I know you know who it is...) confuzering I know

-

He was close enough now to see the light purple outline of the doorframe. This would end it all here. Wanting to catch his prey off guard he decided to smash the door in. Instead of stopping he just put his hand out and rammed into the door full force. Suddenly he stopped; he hadn't even entered an inch into the room. He knew he caught whoever was in the room off guard because he had heard a gasp. From what seem to be, female? Even so that shouldn't matter; he should have killed them by now. He looked at his prey and saw that they were indeed female. He was about to walk into the room when the young woman spoke to him or at least whatever she thought he was. "Hello?" He heard her say. He could here slight courage in her voice as though she were at unease as to what he might be.

He decided to kill her now, while she was still off gaurd. But for some reason it seemed as though every molecule in his body wasn't fighting against his minds order. As though his body did not want to inflict pain on the female within the room. He saw her starting slowly making her way to the edge of the bed. He nearly smirked in amusment when she quickly left the bed but staying near it as though it would protect her from him. His eyes calmed and were no longer a glowing red. It was only a human after all. Not nearly strong enough to harm him in any way. That's why he didn't understand why he hadn't killed her yet. She was human, a trespasser, and an unwelcome guest. His natural should have controlled him to kill her by now. But for some reason they did not. This troubled the creatures mind greatly.

If his body was weak enough to allow him to stall in killing an unwanted human, then it could lead to worse things. He could not allow such things to happen to him. To weaken his mind and body. Nothing would alter his way of life. It was the way it was meant to be. He quickly came back to reality when he realized he had zoned out into his own thoughts. At least long enough for the human female to make it little more than half way to the door way in which he stood. He looked carefully at his prey and saw her squint into the pitch black door way. "Is anyone there?" He heard her whisper. Then he made his mistake, he moved. Not enough to see him, but enough to hear him. He cursed his clothing as it made a slight rustling sound.

At least it put slight fear into his prey. He saw her as she almost took a step back. He watched her as she slowly put her foot back in its formal place as through defying him. He suddenly hated that foot and its defiance against him. He hated it more as it seemed to convince the other foot to follow it as it made its way closer to him. He was so intent on hating the evil defying foot and it's persuading with others that he didn't notice that they had stopped and were now less than a foot away from him. How could he be so obtuse? He let him prey come upon him. As he quickly looked up to see the humans face, he immediately identified in her face that she was up to something. But by the time he had time to put this through his head it was to late. She had already made her move...

-

HAHAHAHAHA! I shall leave it where it stands. Also I will try to put more -detail- into the next chapter...you people have no idea how much I hate doing detail like that...but since need my chapters longer...Oh well...Ok send me reviews..Anykind -w/e- and ill update soon...it actually only took me about a week to write this one...so I guess it aunt that bad...PLEASES WAIT TILL NEXT UPDATE!


	4. Ownership

OK OK I'm sry! I didnt update when I said was. Then again I practically never do anything I say I'm going to do. Ahem Forget I said that. Nah for real, I will finish this story...I mean it's my only one. What else can work on...well there is that huge pile of overdue homework and uhh I mean... Anyway here is the next chapter. I hope you like. You know I would really like more reviews it makes me sad that I only have 7 real reviews! It's so sad... Well since you all hate me, here is the chapter to help you forget about me.

Ownership... -.-;;;

Kagome really hadn't intended to hit into something solid. And she really didn't expect it to wrap to strong arms around her as it started to topple over towards the floor. It all went in slow motion. She felt herself being dragged on top of,or what seemed to be, a cushioned solid object. That felt strangely like a person. Only being 3/4 fourths on their way to the ground. Kagome had plenty of timeto blush once she figured it was in fact a male that she was clinging to...and that he had his strong arms around her. She suddenly saw the ground come into view as she quickly side glanced over the warm, strong, creature that was holding on to her.

Kagome quickly put her face into the chest of the man holding her, trying to prepare for the impact. Then it happened, she dug her hands into the soft silky fabric. She could have sworn that those were claws slightly dig into her as they hit against the cold hard marble floor. She heard the man under her give out a small huff of air as though the whole ordeal had caught him off guard. She immediately sat up enough to where she was straddling him slightly as she looked into his eyes. The evil thing that had dared scare her so. The warm, firm man who had cushioned her fall. Her breath hitched in her throat as she gazed into a pair of extravagantly golden eyes. And they were glowing with anger. -

He knew he hit the ground. He knew he had a small warm body on top of him. He knew he hadn't done a single thing about it. That is until he felt her move on top of him, which alone drove his sense insane. It had been years since he had even thought of women. And now with one being conveniently placed right on top of him. It was almost was too much for his body to take. Maybe that was why he didn't immediately kill her when she was in the room. Why he hadn't thrown her off him and ripped her to shreds for even dare think of touching him. Yes that had to be the reason. It was the only probable reason.

Figuring this was a reasonable conclusion he decided that maybe- He suddenly saw a pair blue icy eyes looking into his own merciless gold ones. He felt her body straddling his. Not enough to call it intimate, but close enough to drive him insane. His more…animal... side wanted him to take her right then and there. Just so his lust would be quenched. Instead he looked angrily into the young women's eyes. Perhaps he could take her to his chambers and- No he would not fall to such a pitiful state. Allowing his lust to take control was not who he was. Even if he did want it, **very **badly he might add.

Letting a low growl exit his chest once his decision was made, He had started to make his move to sit up; at least it was better than lying on the floor with her on top of him. It was almost too dangerous. It was then he realized his arms were still around her. But he had already subconsciously pulled her closer as he sat up. Making him shudder as he felt her press up against his chest. How he would love to- No he had already gone through this. He would not do such a thing. It was not like him to lower himself to such a state. Like he said earlier.

He already knew she was afraid. Even more so when she had heard him growl. It was so strong that it nearly swallowed him whole. Was he that scary? Letting another growl leave his chest at the thought. He felt a whole new wave of fear come off the young women in waves. He so unwillingly noticed that her legs now almost completely straddled him. It was a perfect fit, almost to perfect. He could feel his mind turning over to his more animal side. He could barely contain himself with her so close. He had to get her away as soon as possible.

Her scent wasn't helping the least bit either. The fact that he could smell her slight arousal at their position didn't help at all one bit. Just now did he realize he had his nose up against the nape of her neck. Just now did he realize her rapid heart beat. Her slightly flushed face. As he noticed his arms wrapped around her slender form. Hewas alreadylooking at her straight in the face. Just a few more centimeters and there would be noting between them but fabric. He could feel her warm soft breath brush against him, as she tried to calm her jagged breathing. He looked her in the eyes. He saw fear, anger, and curiosity in them. And one small little emotion in the back that she tried to hide more than anything, lust.

It drove him mad. Before he could pull back and take full control over his instincts, his more aggressive animal side quickly took this chance to take over. All intelligent thought left his mind as soon as that small space between them was closed.

Should I end it here? And make you wait another 5 friggin yrs till I update, cause I'm to lazy to get off my butt to do anything...To wonder if he's going to ravish her right there on the marble floor. At least her first time would be quiet rememberal. . Just imagined, being ravished by SesshouMaru? His firm muscles brushing against your skin, as his jagged breaths hit your bare shoulder and face, warming them ever so slightly. Ok I'll stop with the torturing. you know you like it! Anyway I guess I'll keep writing, since I made you all wait so long... 'ooo SesshouMaru why take only the shirt off why not it all?' ok ok ill stop already!

Kagome had almost made a little 'eeping' sound when he started to sit up. She didn't mind that much. She could tell just watching his eyes that he was somewhere else. As though he didn't even notice her at all. And those inhuman growls he was making. It was just plain creepy. What kind of human made that kind of sound. Her face flushed at the possibilities.

Either he wasn't human at all which she could slightly agree with after looking into those endless pools of gold. Also since she hadn't really had any experience with…men. (yea she knew how babies were made and all the crap but she had never done anything, it never interested her enough to actually go through with it, for Christ's sake she hadn't even had her first kiss, well the one with Naraku didn't count as her first because she didn't want it and she didn't like it.) Well more like 'willing' experience, maybe they made those kind of weird, creepy, seductive growls when they were- No she couldn't think like that. For all she knew she might be wrong.

How could she know? There was no way to prove her point. Wellthere wasn't **no **way for her to find out. Her face couldn't decide weather to blush or flush completely to leave no trace of life in it at all. By the way her face felt it seemed that she subconsciously added them anddecided stay with the bit-flushed look she already had on. Kagome almost fainted as she felt his face movetowards her neck. He heard him take in a deep breath of air through his nose.

Was he…sniffing her! She felt her heart start to race. What would this guy do to her? Yea he dead sexy and had a well built body and it made her practically faint. She could feel herself become aroused ever so slightly. Hey she couldn't help it, if you were in the arms of the most hottest guy you have ever seen and he had his arms around you, youwere bothpractically straddling eachotherto death, and he didn't seem to protest, wouldn't you feel the least bit aroused…but still…that doesn't mean he could take advantage of her! **(well OK maybe a little since he does have a body to die for, but no more than that!) **

It nearly made her blood boil with rage. Before it could really take any action, though, it had already gone away. She couldn't really blame him for anything yet(much). She didn't know where she was or who he was. Maybe this was how they greeted one another around here. No matter how weird and creepy it sounded it still was a possibility.

She did have an open mind. If this was how it was around here then she could probable cope for a little while. Maybe she could ask them to at least take it down a notch. For her benefit. Even so that was only one of the many possibilities. Maybe he would try to take advantage of her…fear shot through her. Well yea she had already been scared half to death. So it didn't really make much a difference.

Before she realized it, he was already looking her straight in the face. She looked fearfully into a pair of endless golden pools. She felt him search her eyes for the emotions she held at the moment. She quickly tried to hide her lust for this beautiful, sexy, unnamed god. He had to be, how else would you explain a human with golden eyes, long silky silvery hair? So maybe he was not human and actually some greater being. She looked longer into his eyes knowing he had found her well hidden lust for him. What could she do. She could feel by the arms around her that he was powerful.

Then maybe she should just let him do what he pleased. Since he did seem a creature with immense power. Perhaps he might not hurt her at all. Or maybe he would if she defied him. It was to much to take. She shook her head mentally to get rid of her thoughts, so that she might focus more on the task at hand. It was just then she saw his eyes go a bright glowing red. The same she had seen in the doorway not to long ago. She felt her breath hitch in her throat as he gently but firmly his lips to her own.

All of her previous thoughts vanished without a trace. She practically shuddered as she felt his soft, hot lips touch her own. Who ever she was he was doing a great job of seducing her. And she was going for it! She felt his mouth open slightly enough to let his tongue pass through to her own lips. She felt his tongue slowly glide over her lips, moistening them as it went. She could tell by the way he was going so slow and taking his time that he wanted to enjoy this. He was practically acting as though she were the last female on the planet.

She didn't know why but it made her gasp, but just barely. To him it seemed itwas more than enough to work with. She felt him quickly darthis tongue into her mouth. She almost moaned as she felt a type burning pass through her body.For this being her first french kiss she caught on fast. She heard him groan deep in his throat as he slid his hands slowly up and down her sides and back. She slowly almost unsurely wrapped her arms around his neck. What was wrong with her? She wasnt the type to justs start making out with a guy justs cause he was hot! But still. It felt as thougha a spell had been cast over her. But magic? Theeres no way, I must just be some really pathetic person...But i cant stop. He is too warm and gentle. How far will I let this go?

'What the hell?' SesshouMaru said as he found himself in a very white room. 'Where am I?' he practically yelled. He started to walk towards the other side of the room, but it seemed that it was endless. 'You have gone nowhere.' Said a voice seemingly coming from nowhere. Odd, it sounded like his own voice. 'Who are you' SesshouMaru said rather impatiently. 'I am you.' The voice said simply. 'You are lying and if you do not show yourself immediately I will be forced to destroy you.' SesshouMaru practically said emotionally. Though anyone would be able to hear the annoyance in his voice. 'As you wish, well more like as I wish. Since we are the same being.' SesshouMaru heard the room say.

As he watched closely he could see a form come into shape. It looked…exactly like him. 'What trickery is this?' SesshouMaru said with a snarl. 'My, My. When did I get such a temper? This is no trickery. You above all else should have figured it out. I mean it's obvious isn't it?' SesshouMaru saw "himself" say. 'What do you mean?' SesshouMaru asked not to kindly. 'Come now it really is obvious, you are in you. Simply...I never thought I could be so dimwitted.' The 'other' SesshouMaru said with a slight chuckle. 'How dare you insult me. You will die if you do not stop you blabbering this instant!' SesshouMaru said snarling as his eyes started to turn a reddish tint. 'Did you not hear a word I said? You or at least that side of you has been put away for now.' The 'other' SesshouMaru said blankly as though he were talking to a wall.

'What do you mean -put away- ?' SesshouMaru said calming a little. 'I mean I have taken over for the time being, since you seemed to be so determined to not do as I asked.' The 'other' SesshouMaru said walking closer to 'the real' SesshouMaru so that he was standing right in front of him. 'You have kept me in here to long, I have not complained, but when I do finally ask you of something you turn me down. So I merely did what was necessary to make my wish be fulfilled.' The 'other' SesshouMaru said getting right up in 'the real' SesshouMaru's face. 'What do you mean you asked me something, I do not remember being asked of something.' SesshouMaru said taking a step forward, making the 'other' SesshouMaru take a step back.

'You remember that little voice in the back of you head, just a moment ago? Telling you to do something with that lovely woman out there? You know, that voice?' The 'other' SesshouMaru said grinning slyly. 'The real' SesshouMaru's eyes widened slightly as he heard this. 'What did you do to her?' SesshouMaru asked suddenly.

'Why? Do you care for her? I mean you shouldn't, so why does she even matter to you. You were only going to kill her anyway. I am just going to do what you should have done when you first laid eyes on her. I mean who's going to know. Who's going to do anything about it? So now I'm going to satisfy my needs that I've held for practically 17 yrs! Whether she cooperates or not. At least for now it seems she is.' The 'other' SesshouMaru said grinning evilly. 'You cant be me I would never lower myself to do such an unhonarable thing.' SesshouMaru said as quickly lashed out at the creature before him.

He barely missed. This 'copy' of him was fast. He didn't slow as he listened to the creature speak 'I highly doubt she will turn me down, I do know a few tricks. Already its starting to work. Maybe if you had let me out earlier or perhaps a little at a time this might not have happened.' The 'other' SesshouMaru said smirking. 'What do you mean tricks?' SesshouMaru said lashing out at the creature one more time. 'Magic of course, you don't think that I could win her over in just a few minutes with just my looks? With some that may work, but with her its different, she has a strong soul' The 'other' SesshouMaru said blocking one of his other side's blows.

'I will not allow it! Get out! I will never allow you to take control ever again! You shall be nothing but a bad memory after this, NOW GO!' SesshouMaru roared as he slashed through his enemy's body. Before he complete disinigrated he heard his 'copy' sast 'I will give youback control, for now, but you have to deal with her for the time being, if you try to kill her I will resume control and wont give it back so easily. So good luck…I will give one bit of information before I leave though…just to let you know, I have marked her…' That was the last of 'him' he saw. SesshouMaru slowly felt himself black out, but it seemd as though he were waking up instead of falling asleep.

He opened his eyes a little bit later. He looked up at the small soft creature he held in his arms. He looked into her eyes, but saw them closed. 'He must have put her to sleep…but did he really…' SesshouMaru carefully swept back the young woman's hair and saw a bite mark. But as soon as he saw it, it was gone. But he could forever smell the scent it gave off. He closed his eyes as put his nose to the nape of her neck to smell deeply. He smelt…himself, well his scent on her, permanatly. His eyes shot open as he heard a voice in the back of his head 'I decided to be a little kind and put her to sleep. She will that you guy's little 'prelude' was a dream. I bet she is going to blush a lot when she meets you again. Don't mess this up SesshouMaru or you'll be sorry.' The voice left. As though it was never there.

OK sry if this is kinda confusing right now. That little SesshouMaru vs. SesshouMaru thing was very confuzedering. Sry if I made a lot of you dizzy. OK ill stop it here. Was it better thatn my other chapters? PLEASE review it almostmakes me cry tht I have so little I mean 1 from myself for heavens sake! so please please review, it helps me update faster, really it does it makes me feel like I'm actually writing for someone and their listening. So I would REALLY be happy if you reviewed! Well thanks for reading Ill try to update as soon as possible!


End file.
